


And in sickness I'll be by your side

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex isn’t well and despite what she says, Matt is going to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in sickness I'll be by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eveninmywandering (toldyoutobepatient)

Three days. That was how long it had been since Matt had last seen Alex, and it was killing him. They spent so much time together now, always sleeping together at one of their apartments, rarely going home alone. Those three days in an empty apartment and bed were making him feel rather lonely. Not that he’d let her know _of course_ , she’d only get smug.

Tonight he was driving over to her rented apartment in London after finishing on Who. He had a glorious four days of freedom coming up, much of which he planned to spend in her company. And Salome’s of course - she was due to arrive at Alex’s the same day as him and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Whilst packing his bag with all the necessary essentials he received a phone call, _Alex_. He smiled as he answered, “Hello, you!”

“Hi,” she sounded rather breathless, which caught him off guard.

“What _have_ you been up to, Miss Kingston? You sound positively worn out.”

The sound of a feeble attempt to clear a throat came from her end of the line, “Actually, that’s why I’m calling. You’re going to want to replan your weekend, love. Sorry but I’m not up to playing host,” her breathing was slow and her voice shook slightly, “Salome’s had to cancel, she’s got some sort of sickness bug.”

“Oh no, poor lamb. She’s gonna be okay though, yeah?” sounding more like he was rallying his own spirits, than that of her mother.

“Yes, she’s with Florian and while he may be a pain in my backside, he’s a wonderful father. But that’s the problem see,” more deep breaths, and he paused too, wondering what was coming, “I’ve got it too.”

Mentally slamming his head into a wall, _of course, stupid boy_ , _she sounds ill!_ ”Like mother like daughter, eh? Taking it a bit too far some would say, Kingston.”

“Very funny dear, but you’re gonna have to spend some time at that empty flat of yours for once it se-” there was a pause and he heard a huge intake of breath, “I’ll b’right back!” was all he heard garbled as a loud crunching and crackling noise came down the line.

“Alex? Are you okay?” he would have been rather concerned that she’d fallen and knocked herself out, if it hadn’t been for the warning and fact that she wasn’t him. He waited patiently on the line, until he heard some faint sounds like shuffling footsteps.

“Sorry, sorry Matt,” her breathing was even more shaky and slow.

“Alex are you ok? What happened?”

“Yeah, yeah,” _still breathless_ , he noted, “Just a bit sick. Sorry about this weekend.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Don’t you be sorry, not for one second. And this weekend’s going to be just fine. I’m on my way, just make sure you’re awake at about 7ish to answer the door yeah?”

“No, Matt. It’s not good. You don’t wanna get ill too. I’m a big girl, I can manage.”

“I’m sure you can, but I’m also sure that you’d be better off with some company. No one likes being sick alone. Right, I need to go pick up my stuff, I’ll be there in a few hours. Prepare for being fussed over.”

He sounded cheerful, and he heard the smile in her shaking voice when she said, “Oh, alright then. Later, love.”

“Take care, love.”

————

It was precisely 7.30pm when he pulled up outside Alex’s and rang the doorbell - immediately being buzzed in. He found her door open slightly when he got upstairs with his bags. Wandering in and locking it behind him, he scanned the apartment.

There on the sofa, was a gently moving duvet. He could see the inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, of her breath. Smiling, he spoke gently, “Are you under there then? Hiding doesn’t make it go away, y’know.”

“Mrrpph,” was the only noise in answer.

He dropped his bags near the doorway to be moved later and went over to her. Squatting beside the sofa, he slowly peeled the top corner of the duvet down from what he guessed was her head. Her eyes were shut and scrunched up at the light they were being exposed to, her pallor was slightly greenish and she looked exhausted.

“Anything I can fetch you?” he spoke gently as he stroked her hair from her cheek. She was hot, _very hot_ , and her skin was clammy.

“You can leave and pretend you never saw this?” the slightly hopeful tone she aimed for was ruined somewhat by the staccato manner in which she spoke.

“Nonsense, you’re gorgeous, even if you’re ill. I’m not going anywhere unless it’s to get something for you-” he was interrupted as she went rigid, rolling slightly off the sofa.

“Move.” he did as he saw her hands fly to her mouth, and she stumbled to the bathroom, sighing as he followed.

Entering the bathroom he noticed she was wearing a silk nighty. She hunched over the toilet bowl, retching. It broke his heart, something in his chest wanted desperately to fight it, he had to settle for brushing her hair back from around her face. “Shh, it’s okay sweetheart,” was all he could think of saying as he rubbed gentle circles into her back. Her choked retching and sobbing made his eyes water, ‘ _They’re just dry_ ’ he told himself.

Coughing, he heard a choked, “Sorry, shit,” before the gagging took over again.

It was possibly the most saddening thing he’d ever experienced, completely powerless as to making her feel better and removing her pain. “Don’t, love, it’s okay, breathe slowly, that’s it,” as he stroked her back.

She sat back on her feet in front of the bowl, “Done?” he asked lightly.

“Think so,” she huffed out, still trying to regulate her breathing after being deprived of oxygen while emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

He leaned over her with a reassuring smile, avoiding looking at the contents of the toilet before flushing. He put his arms around her, under her arm pits to her haul her weak body off the floor. Guiding her to the sink, “Clean your mouth sweetheart, I’m here,” he couldn’t help but notice how shy she seemed, like she was physically apologetic for him having to do this.

Within 5 minutes he had her back on the sofa in the front room, sat on top of the duvet, having managed to convince her she’d be best not wrapped up in it. She was limp against the sofa, struggling to hold her own head up.

“Welcome home, sweetie,” another breathless chuckle, “God, I’m so,” deep breath, “sorry.”

Matt brought a glass of water over to her, and sat next to her, allowing her space if she needed it. She gratefully took the glass and started sipping. It was evident from the way she leaned away slightly that she was resisting getting to close to him. He gave her a few moments of peace to sip, gather her breath and settle her stomach. Alex kept fidgeting, forcing her limp arms and uncoordinated fingers to tug at her nighty, pulling it further down her legs, pulling up the top, huffing and folding her arms over her braless chest. _She was self conscious…_

“Okay, love, firstly,” he took the glass from her and set it on the table, “You don’t have to be sorry, in any way shape or form. I’m here for you. Boyfriend remember? That’s me, this is part of the deal.”

She smiled a little, “Secondly,” he put his hand on her leg on top of hers, “If you want me to move and give you space just say, if you want me to cuddle you to death, just say. Got it?”

“Bu-“

“No buts, c’mere,” gently moving her weak form to rest against him, she settled her head on his lap, making a contented sound. The movement caused her nighty to ride up and twist, her hands quickly moved to begin covering herself as it occurred to Matt that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Also,” he began with purpose, as his hands swatted hers away to pull her nighty over her bum, “You have got to stop being self conscious. I’ve noticed all the fidgeting, madam, and it’s not becoming of you.”

_Was that.. she was_ blushing _._ Oh hell, she really was ill.

“C’mon Alex. I’ve seen it all before… that sounds rather unsplendid considering the topic,” he frowned, muttering to himself, “It’s okay, you’re ill. I’m not going to try anything, nor am I going to be put off if you unintentionally flash me while you’re ill.”

“You don’t know that,” was mumbled from his trouser leg.

He began to stroke down her back ignoring her words, “Thirdly, I’m here to take care of you. Anything you need, it’s here faster than you can wish it. I’ll do my best for my lady.”

Her hand tightened on his leg in a sort of mini hug.

“So, when did this start? You’ve barely spoken to me for 2 days, the first thing I heard about this was about 6 hours ago..”

“About 2 days ago,” she sounded sheepish again.

“Oh Alex,” he sighed, stroking her reassuringly, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday, can’t face it.”

“Okay, we’ll see about something later then,” adding, “You need to keep some strength love,” upon hearing a grumble from his lap. “You’ll be alright now.” He added the last phrase more for his own reassurance.

He’d never looked after anyone before, not like this. Not even himself, there had always been someone there to help him out, point him to a bathroom, make him care for himself.

He continued to stroke her back as her breathing became more even and unlaboured as she fell asleep. He guessed, he didn’t mind caring for someone else. Not when it was _her._

————

By 1.30pm the following day, Matt had become quite adept at aiding Alex to the toilet, soothing her as she retched and getting her steadily back to bed or the sofa. When they’d gone to bed she’d tried sloping off to not cause him hassle, but he’d caught her, cared for her and convinced her that she wasn’t any hassle at all.

It had been a good 4 hours since she’d last been sick – _some sort of record_ , he supposed, considering the previous night. They were both tired, but she had some of her sparkle back at least.

He’d just put bread into the toaster for them both, a good plain food for her. Deciding she needed to freshen up to make her feel better, he approached to sofa where she now resided, sans duvet. She looked up at him, smiling a little, “Thanks,” and now he smiled too.

“Nothing to thank me for. Looking after you, that’s my job,” he sat down next to her, “think you can try eating some toast for me?”

“You had to add the ‘for me’ bit didn’t you? You sod. Emotional blackmail, that is.” she was smiling though.

————

After the toast had been eaten, even a cup of tea drank, Matt decided it was time to address the cleanliness issue. It wasn’t that she was unclean but, she was still rather hot, sweaty and weak. He was sure a shower would help.

“How about we get you a nice shower eh?”

“Sleepy,” was all he got in response. She was still very shaky and weak, needing his help to get up without collapsing under her own limbs.

“You’re all clammy, I’m sure it’ll help you out, c’mon Kingston, you’re a big girl remember?” referencing the previous days phone conversation. A thought struck him, “How about I run you a bath? No need for you to move, just sink into some bubbles and forget this whole thing. Yeah?”

“I guess. Thanks, sweetie,” she was smiling again. Definitely on the up.

————

He’d prepared the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot; he didn’t want her feeling ill again, not now she was starting to look a little better. He set off for the front room to collect her.

“It’s ready, c’mon,” as she began to push herself up off the sofa, Matt saw the strain in her arms, the shake of her legs and pulled her up by the waist, “Lean on me, love.”

Smiling, she did as he said now and wandered to the bathroom with him. Matt placed her on the edge of the bath so she could relax a bit and gain her breath again. It had sapped her energy, he’d never seen her so fragile. _His, Alex_. Always a retort to make, a cheeky wink and a flash of pearly teeth. This wasn’t her at all.

“I’m having no arguments, I’m staying here with you because I’m terrified you’ll fall asleep,” he said, going for the hem of her nighty. She looked unsure as he began pulling it up, encouraging her to stand.

“That’s a real possibility, y’know.”

“I do, you’ve had a tough couple of days, and I wish I’d been here sooner, but you’ve got me now,” he pulled the nighty over her head and threw it to a corner. She looked so vulnerable, naked and weak, sickly and unsure of herself, it was nearly enough to frighten him.

“Here we go, gorgeous,” putting his hands around her waist, letting her use his shoulders for stability to climb in and sink down into the bubbles. She nearly slipped halfway down and he ended up grabbing her bum to save her and place her on the bath bottom.

“Sorry, I’m a bit useless right now, I don’t know why you put up with me,” she was only half chuckling, he sensed she was half serious.

As he wrung his wet sleeve out and pulled the jumper off, he spoke from the heart, very matter-of-factly, “There’s nothing to put up with, there’s nothing I’d rather do. I’ll always care for you, ill or not.”

Smiling, she started to relax. He saw the gentle lines around her eyes start to disappear. This he realised, was what love was.


End file.
